


Married to the King

by Maggiluisa



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Belladonna Took was her mother, But also a sofie, Council members are assholes, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Half dwarf, Half hobbit, Her father Dain, Little pride and prejudice, Love story of two Ones, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Ones, Prejudice, Pride, Raised by hobbits, Rejection, Restoration of Erebor, Thorin is a big asshole, Unrequited Love, after the BotFA, garden, jerk, when he wants to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mira marriage to Thorin, she thought it would be different. He was so prideful, arrogant and thought himself as superior. </p><p> </p><p>Mira looked at the King, had he hit his head. Why is he asking her to marry him, he didn't like her. He always criticizing her, telling her she didn't belong. She'll play his game. "Yes I'll marry you.". ..................</p><p>.He doesn't love me, why does he keep saying that. I don't love him, he's nothing but cruel, rude and arrogant. He never loved me, if he did he wouldn't have treated me as trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proposal

Proposal (One)

“Marry me!” Wait what, did she heard that correctly. “What?” She continued to stare at the wounded King. “Marry me!” She didn't understand, what was he trying to do, mock her. She had been called away from the infirmary for this. She was still healing from her head wound and could barely walk. She continued to look at him, searching his gaze to see any deceit. Why would he wish to marry her, hadn't he constantly told her she didn't belong, he was always rude to her. Never really treated her with respect or kindness.

She heard he needed someone to marry, the Lord's were going to bring their daughters. Even Lord Dain had brought his precious daughter with him. ‘At least he knows he can trust me, I won't kill him in his sleep.’ “You called me from the infirmary to ask me to marry you.” she asked. He nodded his head. She continued to look at the King, had he bumped his head. We will see if he regrets his decision later. “Yes, I will marry you.” she tells him. He looks pleased at himself as if he just conquered Smaug himself. She rolls her eyes at him. “I'll leave you to rest Your Majesty.” she said as she left the King.

§§∆§∆§∆§§

The next time she sees him, it has been a month. She thought he had changed his mind. He had ignored her as he usually did. She was in her garden, he shows up out of the blue. He gives her a pendant with sapphires along the edge. She accepts the gift with a shrug, wondering why he was giving her anything. They hardly saw each other, he was the same with her, distant, prideful and arrogant. She question herself why had she said yes. He was just using her, as she was using him. At times she had to keep reminding herself the Kingdom would fall without her, if he fell back into the gold sickness, she would do all she could to keep the people of Erebor safe. 

He would listen to her advice, she knew she could make him see reason at times, if she tried hard enough. He was unbearable to be around, when ever she did see him. She avoided him as much as possible, even though she didn't need to. He never sought her or asked for her. She was just a piece in his game, avoid marrying the Lord's daughters. She was the only one he could trust, that wanted him as King. He was better than the other Lords that only wanted the riches for themselves. At least Thorin cared for his people, he reclaimed Erebor for them.

§§∆§∆§∆§§

The announcement was made, the King's wedding was in the spring. She looked at the sea of dwarrows in front of her. She sat at Thorin's left, she was wearing very luxurious gown; Thorin had given her a mithril tiara as her courtship gift. She didn't think this would go this far, she wanted to marry the King but only to help the Kingdom. Thorin didn't love her as she didn't love him. She put a smile on, she had learned to hide her emotions very well. She tried not to roll her eyes as the King told his people, of the great love and bond formed by them. ‘Really, the King was a very good liar. Great love and bond!’ She wanted to laugh at the ridiculous story, who came up with that. She just started to tune him out after he started to repeat the story for the fifth time that hour. The feast to celebrate the King reclaiming Erebor and finding his One.


	2. Married Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get married, she just wanted to go to her room and rest.

Married part one (Two)

Mira was standing on a pedestal, she was forced into her wedding dress. A monster of a gown, with so many jewels. She didn't need that many she had yelled and pleaded to Dori. She couldn't breath, the dress was too tight. But no, she was the future Queen, she needed to be dressed as such. She was still angry with Thorin for his lack of attention. She knew he had always regarded her as a useless hobbit. Even though she is half dwarf, he only saw the soft weak hobbit. He had asked her if she wanted to invite her family to the wedding. Had she not said during the journey she had no family, she was alone. Another season the King thought she was nothing, he never listen to her stories. The company knew all about her, from her most embarrassing stories, to how she got the scar on her shoulder.

She prayed to Mahal and Yavanna to give her strength, she couldn't kill the King on their wedding day. She was lead by Dwalin to the throne room, she was dragging the dress, it was as heavy as a troll. She just wanted to get this over and done with, then they can go back to ignoring each other. She looked at Thorin, he looked very handsome in his wedding attire. That reminded her of the first time she saw him, he walked into Bag End like he owned it. He was beautiful, majestic and breathtaking. That all changed when he opened his mouth. She had been looked and treated with disgust by some hobbits but never had she felt small, as if she was nothing significant. Hate grew with every word and look he gave her. He had earned her respect in how much he had suffered but he will never be her King. 

She looked away from him, focusing on Balin. She reached Thorin side, he grabbed her hand. She tried not to flinch from his touch and pull away. He never asked her, he just took. Was that what a King did, they took without any regard for others feelings. She held still in his hold. ‘This will be over soon. Than I'll go back to my new room. He will go back to ignoring me. We didn't even talk about the wedding night. I hope he doesn't expect anything. He can't, he has his heir. He doesn't need any.’ she thought.

She said what she needed to say to bind them in marriage. She had always wanted a hobbit wedding but the hobbits never wanted her. She was the outcast, a bastard, an outsider. Her mother had been with a dwarf, she was the bastard child of Lord Dain. He never acknowledged her, she didn't care for him. Even when he saw her during the battle. She was glad Thorin, Fili and Kili lived, Dain will not become King. And Thorin married her, not who Dain wanted. She laughed when she saw her half sister's face, she was going to marry the King, not her. Had Dain make her think she was the future Queen, was that why she was allowed to come to Erebor. 

Mira was tired, she had to drag the wedding dress with one hand. Thorin had never let go, she wanted to pull and push him away but she couldn't do it with everyone watching. The minutes past too slow for her liking. Her patients was gone, she snapped at her friends. She apologized soon afterwards saying she had a horrible headache. “I believe it is time for my Queen and I to retire for the night. “ said the King. She was so glad, she squeezed his hand giving him a small smile. ‘Finally get out of the monstrosity, rest and sleep.’ she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post every Friday.


	3. Married part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marriage bed.

Married part two (Three)

The dwarrows cheered and whistled as they left. As soon as they were away from prying eyes, she pulled her and away from his, giving him a glare. “I can't believe I had to wear this! It weighs a ton.” she said as she picked up the dress. Thorin just walked beside her. “You are Queen, you should always be dressed as such.” he said. He was always commenting on her attire, she was never dressed as a Lord's daughter. They entered the King's Suite, she went directly to her room. But had came back outside, dragging the dress with her. “Thorin can you help me get this off. I can't breath.” she almost cried. “I'll get the maid to help you.” he said. “No! Thorin really. I can't breath!” She tried to yell. She saw as he left her, tears were running down her cheek. She struggled with the dress trying to chosen it. Her vision became blurry, the lack of oxygen was too much.

She must have passed out because she was laying on her bed. The dress was finally off, she was breathing. She looked up to see Thorin sitting on her arm chair. “You couldn't help me! What if I had suffocated and died. We've only been married for a few hours and you're already trying to get rid of me.” she yelled at him. He looked at her with anger. “No! I didn't know you would faint!” he yelled back. “Get out of my room! Now!” she yelled. He looked furious, getting up he walked up to her. “No. We are married, you are my wife. I shouldn't have left. You are well so let us retire.” he said calmly. 

“Yes, I'm tired.” she said. She turned away from him, getting comfortable in her bed. She felt the bed dip, Thorin climbed on her right side. She was in shock. ‘Thorin is in my bed!’ “What are you doing?” she asked. “Retiring for the night.” he said, giving her a look, ‘Can you be that stupid.’ “I see that Your Majesty. Why are you in my bed? You have your own room. You should sleep in your own bed and leave me to rest.” she told him. He keeping giving her disdainful look. “No. We are married, you are mine and we will share your bed or mine.” he said as he moved closer to her, bringing his arm to around her waist. She just glared at him, pushing him away.

“I never agreed to this. We are married but only in name. I don't love you, as you don't love me. So I suggest you remove your hands before I removed them for you.” said Mira as she went to get her dagger. He looked at her in shock, he started to become angry. “What do you mean, you don't love me? Why did you marry me? Of course I love you.” he yelled. She pushed him away, getting off the bed. She saw she was only in her nightgown and covered herself.

“The only reason I married you was because of the Kingdom, in case you succumbed to the Dragon Sickness again. I'm the only dwarf you can trust not to kill you in your sleep. The Lord's only want power and the wealth of Erebor, they don't care about the people. Of course I don't love you. You don't love me, if you did, you would have never treated me as you do. When you love someone you don't treat them as shit that you need to scrape off your boots. Since the first moment we met, you treated me with scorn and contempt. Even when I saved you, helped you escape, you were somewhat civil but it never lasted. Your arrogance, conceit and your selfish disdain for my feelings and of others made me realize I can never love a dwarf like you.” Mira yelled.

Thorin looked at her as if she had stuck him. He had gotten up from the bed, he looked at her, he looked pained at her statement. He didn't say anything else as he left. Mira went back to her to bed, she didn't believe the King when he said he had loved her. When you love someone they were everything, he never loved her. Mira was tired, Thorin had exhausted her. The day was a tiring affair, she was glad she had told Thorin off. Better in private before she snapped with the other Lords being witnesses.


	4. Queen of Erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planting.

Queen of Erebor (Four)

Mira woke up refreshed, she didn't have to do anything today but liked to be useful. It has only been a year and a few months since they've reclaimed Erebor, there was still so much that needed to be done. She dressed for the day, she needed to check on her garden. She had only managed to convince Thorin to allow her to have one. She wanted to have a huge greenhouse, the people of Erebor needed food. Dale couldn't produce too much produce, it will take a few years until they can produce enough for both Kingdoms. Thorin had argued she was the future Queen and couldn't lower herself to labor. She was furious when he said that, all she wanted was to help her people. They needed food, she was the only one who could produce food fast enough to help them survive. 

She hadn't told Thorin but her own personal garden was producing food for the kitchens of Erebor. Mira had written a Will telling the Thain, if she did not return in three years, everything goes to Drogo Baggins. If he died without heir, Bag End should go to the Tooks. No need to leave anything to Lobelia, she is a horrible hobbit that doesn't deserve anything. She had sent a letter to Gamgee and Drogo, asking them to send three wagons full of dirt and seeds. Glóin had left to the Blue Mountains to escort the Princess, his wife and son.

When Glóin arrived he brought four waggons, three with fresh soil, one with her books, journals, clothes and some trinkets. As soon as she received everything she started to plant. They grew fast with her help, in a few months she had food for the kitchens. She never kept anything, her people needed to survive. She had her mother's great skill to make all her plants grow at very alarming rate. When they were in Milkwood, she had tried to heal the forest but it was to sick, she would need more time. 

§§∆§∆§∆§§

Mira hardly saw the King, when she did, he seemed different. He was still as arrogant and cocky towards her as before but a bit kind, she grew suspicious of him. Trying to avoid his company, it had only been a few days since their fight. She spent most of her time attending her garden, he spent all his time being King. She didn't have that many duties that required her presence yet. Erebor was still being restored, they had to make sure they had everything they needed to survive the next winter.

§§∆§∆§∆§§

Thorin was ashamed with himself, she had agreed to marry him. He had grown to love her, she was his One. He still treated her as weak and inferior. No wonder she didn't believe he loved her. Had he let his pride of being the King get to him, he was King, he was taught that he was superior than others. He had treated her as just another subject, no wonder she didn't love him. He would often sneak into her garden to watch her, she looked beautiful and happy. Her hair was up in a messy bun, she was digging her hands in the dirt with a smile of peace. He truly believed she had loved him, she had saved him from Azog both times. She had put herself between his enemy, killing them. What could he do to prove he loved her.


	5. Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King needs an heir.

Heir (Five)

Mira sat at the right side of the King, she was attending her first council meeting. She was nervous, she wanted to petition for the Greenhouse. They needed to produce more food, more dwarrows were returning to Erebor. It was the same as she's heard, the Lord's arguing about the guides, gold and the mines. When they finally started talking of food, she waited for the right moment to make her announcement. 

“I have an idea. Dale isn’t producing enough food to for both Kingdoms, they will not be able to trade with us more then they can spare. I wish to build a greenhouse, I have been growing food for the kitchens of Erebor using my garden. I will be able to grow more food for us with little cost.”

The councilors looked very displeased. 

“You are the Queen of Erebor, your job is to produce heirs for the King, not food.” said Lord Dain. 

He had acknowledged her as his daughter but only because his other daughter didn't marry the King. Mira didn't acknowledge him as her father, he had no right. 

“Yes, Lord Dain but I am the only one that can help our people survive. How do you expect us to live, eat our gold. With the Greenhouse we will not have to rely on Dale, the Iron Hills and Milkwood for food. This will make us less vulnerable, we produce our own food, for our people.”

The councilors started arguing among themselves. She didn't expect the king to be in her favor but this was for their people. 

“Enough! I am Queen, you will respect me. I will build the Greenhouse with my bare hands if I must. What's more important the Queen appearance or the life of our people.”   
She glared at them all.

“My Queen has spoken, we will build a greenhouse, she will take care of it as well as attend her duties as Queen.”

She was so glad, she gave him a huge smile. She turned back to glare at the councilors. Dain had seen, Mira did not love Thorin, he would use that to his advantage. 

“Has the marriage been consummated? You haven't produced evidence of the sheets.” he said with a smirk. 

Mira felt herself grow cold, they had to consummate the marriage. What was she going to do! 

“I was feeling unwell the first night. My husband was kind enough to let me rest. Since then we've been busy running the Kingdom. Don't worry Lord Dain soon I will give Erebor an heir, even though Fili will continue to be Thorin's heir.” 

Mira said as calmly as she could. 

The councilors started to argue again, they needed a direct descendant. 

“Enough! If and when we have a child, Fili is my heir until my son is old enough to rule. We are done for the day!”

Thorin stood glaring at every councillor. Mira stood next to him, she didn't want to but they had to consummate the marriage. If the Lord's found out the marriage wasn't consummated, their marshes could become void. She wasn't looking forward to this. 

“Your Majesty, we will join as husband and wife tonight. Don't be late.” she told him, leaving him alone. 

She didn't look at his face as she left in a hurry. He was shocked she would let him touch her. He was thrilled but she didn't love him, how could he force himself on her. No he wouldn't, he had other plans.

All day Mira was anxious, nauseous and fearful. The marriage wouldn't be valid without consummation. Thorin was handsome, strong and very appealing but he was too arrogant. She thought at least they could lay together two or three days a month until she conceived. She could do that, it would be a sacrifice but with her own child in her arms it will be worth it. She pictured her son or daughter running around Erebor. That decision alone helped her see this was for the best.

She worked on her garden, she wanted to plant flowers but she had to wait until the greenhouse was built. She started to write a letter to Drogo and Gamgee asking them to send as much dirt as they could. She was having a Greenhouse built, she needed many seeds, all kind of vegetables and fruit. Some seeds for various flowers as well. Her garden was built on the edge of the Mountain, some plants she tried to grow but they did not grow in this climate. The Greenhouse would have to be built outside Erebor if they wanted to grow anything. She had sent her sketches of the Greenhouses structure, what they needed and how to build it.

She saw it was getting late, she went to the King Suite to bath. Soon she will be with the King. She was nervous, the thought of a child in her arms helped her go about her day. She just hoped he was gentle with her, he didn't look like he knew what gentle meant.


	6. Robbed (Six)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She would do her duty, consummate the marriage, even if she didn't want to.

Robbed (Six)

Mira waited, the King had not showed up to her room. Was she supposed to go to his? Mira was in her nightgown, she put on her robe. She didn't want to take it off but she had to do her duty. She braced herself, leaving her room, she told herself to be calm. She finally arrived to the King's chambers, far too soon than she would have liked. Mira knocked, she entered without waiting for him to answer. 

He was in a state of undress, she was shocked. She had never seen him naked before, in the journey she kept to herself and the others respected her space. Well they all thought she was male until the battle but they had given her privacy. She turned away, she would feel her face heat up. She instinctively covered herself, backing away a few steps. 

Thorin looked at her with pain, she didn't want to be with him. She shielded her body, afraid of what they had to do. He wouldn't force himself on her, he will never touch her unless she loved him. He reached for his dagger, cutting his forearm. He let the blood flow on his sheets, rubbing it to appear messy. He will give her this, a way out of her sacrifice. He loved her to much to let her feel pressured. He bandaged his wound. Covering up with his robe, he didn't think she would show up. 

“Mira, you can go to your room. The deed is done, you don't need to sacrifice yourself any longer.” 

She turned to look at him, he was covered which she was grateful for. He pointed to the blood on the sheets. She was in shock, he would rob her off the chance to have children. Did he hate her that much, did telling him the truth hurt his pride. She grew furious, tears started to form. 

“You will not take this from me, I have said I will lay with you. Why do you take away the chance of my having children. We will consummate our marriage!” 

Mira yelled as she walked up to him. She just stood in front of him, she was scared. He could see that in her eyes. 

“No, you don't want this. I will not force myself on you.” 

He walked away. She pulling his arm. 

“You can't make that decision for me. You will not make a liar out of me.” 

Thorin just looked at her. He moved to touch her cheek, he could feel her tense up. He wanted to laugh bitterly, she didn't want him. 

“You can not stand my touch. How can you expect me to go thru with this.” 

He brought her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. She was rigid in his arms. He just held her, placing his nose in her neck, smelled her scent one last time, before he never touched her again. He let go of her, turning way. His body betrayed him, he wanted her very much but she didn't want him. Perhaps she never will, she hated and resented him.

“I will never touch you again. You do not love me, their has to be love. I do and will always love you, you are my One but I'll never force myself on you.”

He was in so much pain, his heart aches for her. This was his fault, he should have seen she did not love him. He was too arrogant, prideful and distant with her. 

Mira didn't understand him, he never loved her. 

“You don't love me! Why do you keep saying that. Of course I don't want your touch but it must be done. The marriage must be consummated, I wish to have a child.” she cried. 

“Go to your room! I will never touch you!”

She stared at him, he was stubborn, she knew he will not budge on this. She left him whispering that she hated him. He had heard her, she saw it in his face. She was glad she had caused him pain as he had caused her. He had robbed her of a future full of children, he was never going to touch her because she was never going to love him. He was cold, who could love a cold stone. She went to her bed, she was in a daze. The pain was extreme, she grieved for the children she will never have. She should have never married him, he was as unforgiving, prideful, arrogant son of an orc. She hated him more than before, she cried herself to sleep.


	7. Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guilds refuse to make what she needs to make the green house.

Determination (Seven)

The councilors and Lord Dain never said anything, Thorin had produced the sheets. The evidence of their consummation. She had stayed in, she was feeling horrible. Her head felt like it was being split in two. She just stayed in bed, she didn't have the energy to do anything. She still felt grieved, she remembered her mother. Her mother that had died, leaving her as soon as she became of age. Thorin was on the list of those she loath, Dain her father had tricked her mother of love but left when he had gotten his way. To hobbits they were married but Dain was already married to a Dam. He had lied and deceived her mother.

Bungo had married Belladonna but had died soon after the fell winter. Her mother would have died alongside her husband Bungo Baggins but lived for her. Mira had tried to save them, killing as many orcs and wargs as she could. She was wounded on her shoulder, in that moment she lost her family. Belladonna had survived the attack but she was a shadow of her former self. Bungo had been the one to accept her every flaw, he accepted a child that wasn't his. She stayed long enough for Mira to be an adult, not wanting her daughter to be taken in by horrible relitives. Bella has died happy knowing she was going to see her beloved husband again.

§§∆§∆§∆§§

Mira had stayed in her rooms for a few days, she grieved for her parents and lose of children. I am stronger than my grief, the Kingdom needs me. I must check on the construction of my greenhouse, for is more important than mining for gold. She dressed with the clothes Thorin said the Queen must wear. She watered her garden, making sure her niglet didn't kill her plants. She didn't dirty her beautiful gown, heading to see Balin. He was busy but had time for her. It seems it was taking a long time to build the greenhouse, the guilds kept saying there are more important things than the material she needed.

She left in a hurry alongside Balin, she would speak with the councilors. She was determined to grow for for the dwarrows of Erebor. They were early, she sat in the same place she did before. They waited for the others to arrive. Thorin was shocked when he saw Mira, he had not seen her since that night. He had heard she wasn't well, he wanted to go to her but knew his presence wasn't welcome. He didn't say anything as he sat next to her. She wouldn't look him in the eyes, he had hurt her as she had hurt him. Aren't they a pair, causing each other constant pain.

“Before the Lord's begin, I would like to address. The guilds are refusing to make the material I need to build the greenhouse.”

Thorin looked angry, he didn't know this. 

“Your Majesty, there are more important material needed.”

Mira could not remember his name but he had a horrible snear. 

“What more important than food! How are we to survive this coming winter. Are you willing to give up your gold and food to feed the people of Erebor!”

When he didn't reply she said. 

“I didn't think so. What's more important was the gate being restored, we have accomplished that. Now, food should take priority over mining gold. They're plenty in the treasury, I'll use what's left of my gold to buy the materials.”

“That won't be necessary. If I hear this again, I will speak with the guilds myself or I'll just appoint new guilds that follow directions. The greenhouse will be build, it take precedence over everything else. Is that clear?” 

He glared at them all, there is a fire to his look. The shrink from him, he had shown them he is King and his word is law. She is grateful, she was getting tired of them. The meeting confined without incident. 

He should have glared at the dragon long ago, than he would have a his Kingdom. She's had to endure his glares to many times during the quest. She's glad he doesn't do it so often, they were supposed to be in love, One's, she wanted to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know when I can post again but this is not abandoned.


	8. I am the Queen (Eight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are not doing as she asked, they need the greenhouse. She hates Dain, he is arrogant jerk.

I am the Queen (Eight)

Mira wanted to leave to speak to the guilds, make sure they followed orders. 

“Mira, how are you feeling? I heard you weren't feeling well a few days ago. I hope the King wasn't too brutal with you.” 

Dain said with a laugh. She grimaced, why they must remind her.

“He wasn't Lord Dain. I couldn't walk the next day, he is powerful and strong. There aren't any I've heard can achieve that, my mother only ever felt that with my father, Bungo Baggins.”

Thorin had moved to stand beside her, she held him to her side. Thorin looked like he wanted to crush Dain. The other councillor were still there, they heard everything that spoke of. She has just insulted him in more ways than one.

“I am your father, you will show me respect!” Said Dain angrily. 

“Lord Dain, I had a father. I don't acknowledge you as my father. Why don't you go back home, you're not welcome in my Kingdom.” 

Mira had done it, she had just kicked out Lord Dain. She was Queen but the King had the final word. Dain looked like he wanted to kill her, to say in front of other what she said was binding. Dain looked at his cousin giving him a look ‘Deal with your wife’. 

“You've heard my Queen, she had not acknowledge you as her father and kin. She does not want you here, I expect you will leave, taking your men with you. You have a week.” Ordered the King.

Dain was in shock, he would have gained so much power if he was the father of the Queen. But he was just thrown out not just my his bastard daughter but the King as well. He left giving them both a glare. ‘They will pay for this! I will kill her or him! My daughter Dainia will became the Queen or I'll become King, getting rid of Thorin, Fili and Kili.’

Dain left them, Thorin still held his wife. She trembled in his arms but didn't know if it was from fear or the confrontation.

“Are you unwell?”

He whispers to her ear. He would feel her shiver next to him. 

Mira looked up into her husband's eyes, he looked worried for her. She was so thankful Dain was leaving, she didn't want to see him again. And thanks to Thorin she never will. She thru her arms around his neck, he felt good and warm. She was still hurt and angry with him but her heart felt a nervous twitch. 

Thorin held his wife, not sure what to do. She didn't shake anymore but she still shivered. Was she that happy Dain was gone, she would let him touch her. He was thankful he could hold her, he wasn't going to push her away in front of others. She was his wife, his One. 

“Ghivashel, he is gone. Come let me take you to your rooms to rest.”

She shivered, he called her his treasure of all treasures. Maybe he did love her, he was just to stupid to truly show it. His arrogance and pride making him look spiteful. Maybe she will never love him but she could try to be friends. In a few years if he doesn't touch her, she will just have to get him drunk. She still wants a family of her own. That is a plan. 

He felt her head move, she moved enough to whisper to him. 

“I don't trust him. He will try to harm us. He wanted his daughter to be Queen, with that he will have more power. We have just made him more of our enemy. He will be even more ruthless, he will try to kill me or you. He will come after your nephews. I'm sorry.”

“Don't worry, he will not come near any of us. I will protect you. I'll alert the company, just rest my Queen.”

She did not let go of him, he moved to carry her bridal style. Her head on his showers and neck, she looked to be sleeping. She was much be too tired, letting him carry her. 

This reminded her off when she was younger and her father would vary her to bed. Thorin felt warm, she didn't fear him at the moment. He will never force her, she trust him in that. He was a jerk but an honorable jerk. She hope she had not done too much damage, they still needed Dain but not as much as before. The alliance with Dale and Milkwood is stronger now than it had been from the beginning.

He put her down, she had fallen asleep in his arms. He took her crown off, he moved her braids out of the way. He kissed her forehead. He had Dwalin put a trustworthy guard on his chambers. He didn't trust Dain, Mira is right, he will come after them.


	9. Assassination (Nine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt to kill the Queen of Erebor.

Assassination (Nine)

 

Thorin walked into his chamber's, it had been a stressful day. He hear someone yell and putted out Orcrist.

 

“Move, I don't wish to kill you but i will. I'm going to take the Queen and make her wish she was never born.”

 

He ran to the voice. A dwarf was on the floor unconscious. Giasín was by the body with a his sword, the assassin looked to be half dead. And Giasín was losing too much blood. His loyal guard looked up at him. 

 

“My King, the assassin broke in.”

 

Giasín tied to speak to is King, his breath was coming fast and harsh.

 

“I had just che-check on the Queen. I went in the kitchen. Saw a shadow. He was going to the Queens rooms. He went from behind but he must have heard me.”

 

“You did well Giasín. Wait here I'll get a guard to get a healer.”

 

“Thorin!”

 

His Queen jumped into his arms. He tired to ignore her smell and how much his body reacted to having push against him.

 

“He's trying to kill me, I told you. He will never stop.”

 

“I'm sorry, I know. I'll have more to guards.”

 

“I can take care of myself. Thorin he could come to get you or the boys. Your sister will be coming back soon. We all need to be protected.”

 

“I will do all I can, my love.”

 

She still did not let him go.

 

The healer and with the help of another guard they moved Giasín. Dwalin took the assassin to the dungeons. Thorin tried to get Mira to let him go.

 

“I need to go with Dwalin to integrate the assassin.”

 

She let him go, she felt stupid for clinging to him as a child. She nodded her head, watching him go. 

 

Dori and Ori stayed with her. She felt safe but only for a little bit. She was worried for Thorin, would they come for him next.

 

**

 

Mira fell asleep waiting to hear from him. She woke up to hear a crash. She jumped from her bed. She grabbed her daggers. She went to her chest getting the Mithril shirt Thorin had given her. She changed to her trousers and tunic. A few days ago she had laced her daggers with Belladonna, if they came for her, they will be surprised. She will not die quietly.

 

She arranged her bed as if it was occupied. She hid behind her massive bookshelf. Waited for the assassin, she steadied her breath.

 

The door slowly opened. She saw a shadow stealthily walking up to her bed. She didn't recognize him. She waited until he tried to attack the bed. The assassin brought a dagger out and moved the covers before he could strike her pillow, she the her daggers. He fell to the floor with a thug. She checked to see if he was dead. Her dagger struck true. She signed with relief. Tooking her dagger back she went to get her jacket and sword.

 

Mira left her room. She could see her guards dead. 

 

They were all dead.

 

She needed to get out of here. 

 

She wasn't safe. 

 

Thorin didn't come back to protect her himself. She left her room. She looked around, the hall was empty. She didn't want to but there was no other choice. She put the ring on, she hated it, it kept making her feel all wrong. 

 

She disappeared, she moved thru the halls. It was little after midnight. 

 

The mountain wasn't safe. 

 

The Shire wasn't safe.

 

She couldn't put the lives of her cousins in danger. Where was she to go! It wasn't safe anywhere. She could stay in the mountain, find a place where no one can find her. Stay hidden from everyone, use the ring to get what she needs. She doesn't need anyone, no one wants her anyway. She just a burden, a bastard daughter and a Queen no one wants. 

 

She can't help Erebor.

 

Everyone was asleep, she went to the kitchen but stopped. She couldn't steal food, her people didn't have enough as it is. They need her, she needs to make the green house. 

 

Grow food. 

 

She groaned. Why couldn't she married Fili or Kili. Than she wouldn't be in this mess. She wouldn't have Dain trying to kill her. She went to her garden, hopefully no one tried to kill her there.

**Author's Note:**

> Post every other Friday new chapter.or so. Warned.


End file.
